


Faith, Trust, And PixieDust

by mochiisoda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Pepper Potts, But its happy at the end!, Civil War Team Iron Man, Parent Pepper Potts, Peter Pan References, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, im sorry, this was painful to write, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiisoda/pseuds/mochiisoda
Summary: Peter looked at the scene in front of him. His eyes were blurry, yet he felt stronger than ever before."KID! NO YOU C-CANT..you cant..."The boy looked over at his mentor and smiled sadly"I-its alright Mr Stark, all you need is faith(he held up his hand),trust(he gave one final look at the dreary battle field),and pixie dust..."OrThe one where Peter takes the snap
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 145





	1. Fighting is GREAT.

Peter's head was pounding, his hand was most definitely broken, and he _really_ wanted a break.

But he didn't stop. Not for a moment. Not when his mentor was out there fighting like his life depended on it(it did). Not when he had so many people to avenge. So despite knowing he would regret it later, he chose to keep at it. 

In other words, all the lady avengers were totally epic!

Especially Captain Marvel. She was everything and more.

"Hey, um spidey? We could ah, we could use some some help here."

His head snapped to where the voice was coming from. The Falcon! _The_ Falcon needed his help! Before the man could get another word in, Peter had already swung in, desperate to assist. "Uh, hi Mr Falcon sir! Ummmm how...you doing?(stupidstupidstupid!). The man in question chuckled lightly, despite the totally inappropriate setting.

"Not sure this is the right place for small talk kid, but I'm gonna take pity on you. So yeah, I'm doing alright, you okay?"

It took a moment before Peter could reply, mind set on beating the current enemy in front of them."I guess I'm doing okay, despite obvious circumstances" but by then the hero(and war criminal, yes he was still salty, so sue him)was gone. _God its lonely_ a voice in his brain said. _Plus, your useless! I dont even know what youre doing here._ Peter's eyes stung with what he assumed to be tears, but that wasn't important, he was needed! He was Spide-a right hook to the jaw shook him out of his thoughts.

"Hey! that's not really-oh" 

In front of him stood none other that the head honcho himself. Thanos.

....

Shit.

***

He gulped and went to back away but realizing that would show fear, he stood his ground, deciding to instead glare up at the beast.

"Yes, _oh,_ puny spider _._ Is it _you_ they've sent to defeat me?"

"Well," Peter started, masking his utter terror with snark" I wouldn't say _defeat_ , but I can sure damn try."

He lunged at the being, curling himself around his throat. The giant flailed but Peter wouldn't let go, he had his eye on the prize. He lept from Thanos's back, the force causing him to tip backwards. At that same moment he grabbed onto the glove and stuck himself to it. The momentum was enough to cause the glove to slip a bit, the rest he would have to do with brute force.

He kicked the...giant(?) In the face then pulled.

And pulled.

And pulled some more until he heard a _thump._ He whisked around only to come face-to-face with the billionaire himself.

"TONY!"

***

The man smirked, blood trailing down the gash on his cheek.

"Sup Underoos, thought you could use some backup."


	2. A Pitiful Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is sort of a filler but the good stuff is coming next chapter, I promise

"Sup Underoos, thought you could use some backup."

\----------------------------------------------------------

Peter thought his heart would explode.

"OhmygodMrStarkyouhavenoideahowhardthisisan-"

The hero chuckled, a calming sound, unlike the ruthlessness around them.

"Calm down kid, ok look, I'm gonna blast the ever loving _fuck_ outta this guy and you, you're gonna work on that glove, got it?" Peter nodded, immediately regretting it as his head rang in his ears. Thanos opened his mouth, a retort on his lips, only to be cut of by a blast to the face. 

"Sad, _really."_ He had spat he got on his feet again "Giving a mere **_mortal_** this job. I honestly would have believed that Thor would have had more luck that of a _spider_."

Peter grimaced. Dispite _who_ the words were goming from, they still hurt. He ignored the ache in his heart thought, and instead went with the plan. He wrapped his body around Thanos's arm. Once he was secure, he "released" his...stickyness. His body shook as people took there turns fighting the, um , god?(jeesh, he _really_ needed to learn up on this guy)

Peter grabbed the glove with all his might and lunged to the ground. For a split second he was terrified and temporarily thought about what it would be like to die, but that all went away when he felt a heavy weight in his hand.

_I...have it?_

**_I HAVE IT!_ **

\----------------------------------------------------------

Now, Peter had two options. He could either A: Grab the glove and give it to the nearest(better) hero, _oooor......._

The boy snatched the snatched the stones from the glove and ran. His heart was pounding a mile a minute. But he didn't stop running. Not even when Doc Strange gave him a sad look and held up one finger. Not even whe-

Wait a minute.

\----------------------------------------------------------

_"How many realities did you see?"_

_"14 million"_

_"How many did we win?"_

_"....."_

_"One."_

Then it hit him. It hit him harder than Thanos did just half an hour ago.

Unless he was being a complete and utter fool, He, Peter Benjamin Parker, was gonna have to save the universe.

...

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll the to update every weekend:)
> 
> Also, I'm pretty sure you cant just hold the infinity stones but the story wouldn't work without that plot sooooo
> 
> .............
> 
> :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I was gonna post but the site glitched and deleted my whole long ass chapter. Twice. I probably won't post for a bit on this cause I'm still salty. Sorry. :(


	4. Well shit.

...

Fuck. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

People usually say your life flashes right before your eyes a split second before death.

That's not true. Your life flashes before your eyes when you _think_ you're dying. And tight now, as Peter ran across the battlefield, heart hammering in his chest, realization in his brain, he truly _did_ feel like he was dying.

And _oh god_ was it something.

He saw it all from when he first moved in with May and Ben to finding Mr Stark in his living room. His head spun with recently dug up memories but there was something odd about the lot of them. Peter Pan came up a lot more than it should for a normal person. That wasn't specifically the problem,per say. It was the fact that despite **_Loving_ ** Disney with a capital L, Peter Pan had never really been his cup a tea. 

_'Maybe,'_ he thought bitterly, barely dodging the rock that was hurled his way _'its_ _because it was Bens favorite'_

It was true. Ben had loved the film, stating it as the only thing his father had bothered to do/watch with him, making it one of the fondest memories he had of the man(what is it with all these shitty fathers?) Peter had felt obligated to love it as well, so he did. At one point it became a running joke of sorts, if a movie night was to happen, the first request would be Peter Pan. Even if they had watched it the day before. It was a special thing between Ben and him, him and Ben.

Then he died, and everything went to crap.

Just _mentioning_ the film would send Peter into a tear-filled frenzy. The movie was no longer fun or charming. It was a painful, grief filled, _mess_ that seemed to plague his desperate mind.

It was in unspoken rule that you were to _never_ mention anything in the franchise near him

He hated it.

He hated to way Disney became an improbable topic.

He hated the way everyone seemed to be on their tippy toes when he was around and he absolutely **_despised_ **the pitying looks sent his way.

_'I don't need your pity'_ he would think _'Im fine the way I a-'_

"-eter!" A voice cried out and it was only then did he realize all this time someone had been calling him. "Mr Stark!" He smiled lightly, his mentor always came through.

"OK _look_. We've got Thanos and his goons covered so just make a round-about and il- ill try to fix this whole shitshow."

Peters heart dropped to his spandex clad feet.

"Mr Stark I don't think i'll make it…"(the lie sounded weak even to his own ears)

"Whatcha getting at kiddo?" 

' _Alright then, brute honesty it is'_

"Look Mr Stark, I've lost so many people already and I don't want…. I don't want to a-add you to that group…." He closed his eyes and tilted his head up,ignoring the panicked shouting across the comms

"K-karen? Turn off communication with Mr Stark. Trust me, alright?

The AL didn't respond but he could hear a click, and then it was silent.

"You know," he whispered quietly, voice barely audible," I've always wanted to quote Peter Pan…"

And with that, he slammed the stones onto his gloved fingers and it had been done.


	5. The End of The Biginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!!!!! Thank you all for actually enjoying these and if you have questions for a Q & A put them in the comments 😀

Pain was a fickle, fickle thing.

You're five stubbing your toe and you _swear_ it's the worst thing in the world.

You're thirteen and you break your arm and you might as well die. But this? This wasn't pain.

This was agony. Burning, withering _agony_ and **_GOD_** did it hurt.

In the ten seconds that his body was on fire he probably screamed so hard that he swore that for a split second everyone stopped just to look at him. How fun.

The minute it was _over_ though, he was suddenly being ambushed from all sides. He could barely make out the sounds of fighting as he ran for his(now limited) life.

The comms crackled on again and Peter realized Tony probably hacked through it.

"Pete, look. I have **_NO_** clue what you're doing but _please_ give the stones to me. I- i've already lost you one too many times. J-just _please_ Peter."

It was disconcerting hearing your childhood hero beg at your feet, but Peter didn't crack, not one bit. Instead he just repeated his earlier words.

"I can't lose you _either_ Mr Stark. You're the last thing I have even **_close_ **to a father. I'm sorry though….tell Pepper I said hi."

He once more ignored the desperation of the hero and instead talked to his AI.

"Lock him out, Karen. Do whatever you need to just lock him _OUT_."

Peter blinked, taking in the scene in front of him. His eyes were blurry yet he felt stronger than ever before.

He could vaguely make out the sound of a shouting billionaire to his left.

"KID! NO YOU C-CANT….you cant…"

The boy looked over at his mentor and smiled sadly.

"I-its alright Mr Stark, all you need if faith,

(he held up his bruised hand)

trust,

(he gave one final look the the field)

and pixie dust…"

It all went white.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Death was surprisingly quiet. He had expected blaring winds and howling souls.

But right now? It was just numb. Oh so numb.

He knew this because the second he came to his senses he had objectively tried to move. It didn't work.

He laid there, staring into the inky black of nothingness. His mind wandered to May and his heart lurched. He thought of her happy face and terrible cooking.

_'Never gonna see her again_

He then decided it was best to stop thinking about May.

Next came Ned. His oldest and greatest friend. The boy was a little overexcitable yes, but that was just what made _Ned_ , well, _NED_.

After a while his thoughts wandered over to MJ. Before even being able to wonder if she was gonna miss him, he heard a voice.

"-eter! PETER! Nonononono you cant- you cant _DIE_. You're fifteen… you should… you should be at school, learning chemistry or some crap! Not DYING on another planet!.....you..you had a whole _life._ A life I fucked up……I'm sorry if I ever seemed like a dick. I tried you know?....I had planned a whole Disney trip after the whole vulture fiasco. I was gonna- wait. No. I'm not sorry for _JACK SHIT!_ You-you're gonna come back! I'll apologize then! You're gonna…..you're gonna…...I- im _sorry Peter_. You were the best of us…."

He tried to listen, to comfort his grieving men- no, _father_ but he couldn't because immediately after he was wicked off into a….hallway?

Huh.

_'Peter~'_

He jumped, looking for the source of the voice before eventually realizing it came from the light end of the hallway.

Was this…..?

_'Yes Peter, it is I. Being of all beings. I have come to take you home. Your uncle misses you, you know?'_

He froze, mind coming to a screeching halt. 

Ben was here. Ben was here and he was _dead._

_'Death is not as bad as you make it out to be, young child. I friend of mine, dearest Wade, longs for the sweet release of death, one of the few things he can not have. Come, Peter. Come and you will be free.'_

"No." He said bluntly, shocked by the sharp edge of his voice. "Im sorry, uh...ma'am but I have to go… I don't...I don't think i'm ready."and with that, he turned around and bolted in the other direction.

\----------------------------------------------------------

"- then I was like, Mr Cawwotops! You can't do that! I gotta take the teacup now!

She looked over at the sleeping boy, half hoping to get a reaction and half knowing she wouldn't

He had been asleep for a long time.

When her daddy had brought a body into their house she had been confused. Then he explained that he was not only Spider-Man, but the reason everyone was ok, so then he understood. 

Her dad talked about Spider-Man a lot. He talked about how amazingly they would have gotten along if it wasn't for the bad guy. That day she had proudly announced she hated the bad guy and her parents had laughed before going back to work

She didn't really get why though? The bad guy had taken away her big brother, of course she was going to hate him!

She sighed and got ready to leave when she heard something.

A sneeze.

No one else was in this room except…

Wait a minute.

She jumped, excitement pumping through her as she ran down the hall almost tripping the pirate guy.

She leapt into her dads study. His eyes were happy and sad at the same time.

"Daddy! I think Petey's awake!!!" His face brightened before dimming considerably.

"You sure Morgie? It could always be a mis-" She nodded though, cutting him off so he followed her down the hall and into the hospital room, obviously excited.

They walked into the room to see Peter Parker, very much not awake. Her daddy swallowed hard before clearing his throat.

"It's all right Morgana, i'm sure you were positive. Now, let's,um… let's go eat the sandwiches your mom made." He picked her up and they got ready to leave when a voice made them freeze in their tracks.

"You mind g-getting me a sandwich Mr S-stark?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end was gonna be a sentimental and crap but I thought 
> 
> "To hell with that!" So now you have sandwiches:)
> 
> Also, like I said imma do a Q & A so kudos and comments are welcome

**Author's Note:**

> First work jitters! :)
> 
> Things to know:
> 
> 1)I DONT WRITE LEMON!
> 
> 2)Team ironman alllll the way
> 
> 3)I'm pretty damn young.....so yeah
> 
> 4)Will mostly stick to Marvel/Irondad but who knows :/
> 
> Baiiiiiiiiii


End file.
